There's Something To Believe In
by TwoTreeHills
Summary: Taylor and Ryan live the aftermath of going their seperate ways. Taylor neglects college and goes for Ryan, but what happens when she realizes that he has a whole new life there? Will they keep doing it all with love? There might be something to believe n


Just when I thought life wasn't worth it, it was. Life is always worth it, now that I think of it. We've all had times we hit rock bottom, but times we fly so high there's no limit to the sky. We all feel like that sometimes or some days, but if you haven't…you'll feel it sooner or later. You'll have that feeling that breathing is satisfaction, that every glance you make is just beautiful, and that it's all so perfect. Of course, that feeling never stays that long, but it has its moments. Life has a lot of obstacles and we all have problems we haven't faced, but eventually you'll get through it and you'll get that feeling of life. I felt this feeling once I met Ryan. That was the moment…

**Love Her Madly**

"Sorry, but Oxford isn't for me," Taylor said in an elegant room with all Oxford posters over it. Taylor was standing in front of a large desk with a blonde, but old lady sitting in front of the desk. She looked like the school's director.

"I don't get it Ms. Townsend, you applied to Oxford a while ago," the woman said looking confused of Taylor's actions.

"I know, I know, I look like an idiot not wanting to go to Oxford considering the fact that it's one of the best universities in the world. It's just, there's something lacking you know? And no, it's not the Yakuza Prep movie I ordered," Taylor cleared out.

"I'm still without understand, what is it that Oxford doesn't have?" the director asks.

"Ryan Atwood," Taylor answered.

"I'm going to have to refuse my place as a student at Sorbonne," Taylor confessed to a similar room, but with a lot of posters spelling 'Sorbonne' and other stuff in French. Also, there was a desk with a man with glasses examinating Taylor carefully.

"Did I just hear what you just said?" the man asks in a French-American accent.

"Mr. Le Bas, I just can't be here. It's not my environment people are too—

"French? Because we have a class specialized in Americans who can't—

"I was gonna say strange, but no, I don't want to go here it's too…French," Taylor nods her head in agreement. "Besides I met my ex-husband and I just can't do it again. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave."

"The door is open. But may I ask you what makes you want to leave?" Mr. Le Bas said.

"Oh you know, the French smell, the poodles…Ryan Atwood," Taylor said.

"I can't…I can't go to Harvard. This is no environment for me, see everybody here is like extremely smart and nobody gets bad grades and I feel dumb and it's just I can't have my college life here it's not my position, I'm not interested, and my boyfriend or ex he just left things in the air and I want to go back with him. What do you think?" Taylor asks non-stop talking and pretty nervous.  
"I'm a janitor," the janitor replies with a frown.

"Oh, definitely not Harvard material," Taylor smiled embarrassed.

**Present Day**

Taylor's sitting at the dinner with Summer both eating and drinking.

"Ok, so what do you suggest for me to do now?" Taylor asks in between drinking.

"Well…you can call him?" Summer kind of asks.

"No, no, that would just be kinky. He needs to call," Taylor answers.

"True. Maybe you can stalk him…again?" Summer keeps on the insecurity.

"Double acts don't work the same the second time. I need something new," Taylor denied.

"Send him a postcard?" Summer asks.

"Summer…" Taylor said trying to give up.

"Dammit, what's wrong with me? I saved Chrismukkah!" Summer yelped.

"Ok, ok, I know these are your so called rage blackouts, but please try to calm down. I need Ryan…right now," Taylor said.

Summer exhales loudly "I think I have an idea."

"Yayy! Chrismukkah miracle Summer is back!" Taylor jokes.

"Common' let's go," Summer said as she stood up with Taylor and headed off the diner.

**---**

Taylor enters the Cohen home and sees Seth eating in the kitchen.

"Seth!" Taylor exclaims as she goes over and hugs her friend.

"Oh no, Taylor over joy," Seth said sarcastically.

Taylor shoves Seth lightly with her hand. Then she looks at Summer.

"Try living with sarcasm. I really am a desperate housewife," Summer joked.

"Ha ha ha," Seth laughed…sarcastically again.

"Ok, Summer, what's the plan?" Taylor asks.

"Plan for what?" Seth asks.

"Ryan. Berkeley," Summer answers. "Look, I know you're like really good at poppin' into colleges and appear in somebody's bed before they got there, but…Ryan sent Seth his schedule and maybe you can pop in a free period and just surprise him."

Taylor looks at Seth "Ugh, you should've mentioned it was a free period plan," she complains.

"Well, there's nothing else you can do or I help on," Summer replies.

"True," Seth agrees with Summer.

"Print that schedule, pack my bags, 'cause I'm going to Berkeley," Taylor said with a pressed smile of proudness.

"Common' one last time…Up top hit it!" Seth said as he raised his hand.

Summer gives a giggle and Taylor gives a slight laugh as her future with Ryan is yet to be seen.

Berkeley it is and also where Taylor is. She has her bags in front of the school and looks at it as she exhales meaning 'I finally got here'.

She enters the school doors, goes through hallways and looks for Ryan's bedroom.

"143," Taylor repeats to herself as she is walking looking at a printed page of Ryan's schedule and room.

She goes past a few other bedrooms until she finally reaches 143.

"Alas, 143!" Taylor exclaims with a big smile, eager to see Ryan again. Taylor opens the door trying to peak how Ryan was doing and if he was there…million of questions arose and so many memories played until she opened it completely.

"I'm here!" Taylor hollered.

We see Ryan sitting on his desk working on his labtop until he suddenly gives a slight jump to the sight and hear of Taylor. Ryan's face looks petrified-surprised as he is speechless.

Taylor still has that big smile…

"I'm here!" she repeats pretending like if Ryan didn't hear.

"Taylor," Ryan finally said still in shock.

Taylor smiled even more as she gave a slight _'squee' _when Ryan answered.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asks a bit shyly.

"Well, see…I have been college hunting, I even went back to Newport for a day, I have lost all my bad Taylor tendencies, not counting this one by the way, but I still have my bad Taylor moments, I guess they're permanent, but the main reason I came here was for you!" Taylor said nervously as she talked without a break.

"Me?" Ryan asks.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here!" Taylor exclaimed as she slightly slapped her forehead.

"No, no, no it's not bad it's just—

"Weird, I know, but Ryan, the reason I never stayed in the other colleges was because it was lacking something key to my life. To that feeling that I had sometimes, the feeling of living life. Those colleges missed that and what they lacked was you," Taylor tried to explain sentimentally.

Ryan has his mouth shut as Taylor examines him in the moment. His blonde/brown hair was not so short, but not so long and he had a bit of unshaved beard which totally maked him look like a Collin Farrel in Taylor's mind. He had a wifebeater on which revealed his arm muscles and he had a jean on. His eyes where so charismatic and cute and Taylor just found Ryan irresistible.

"You have nothing to say?" Taylor asks a bit dissaopinted.

"Actually…I have too much to say I can't express. You know, I'm of short words," Ryan explained.

"Oh, thank God, cause I though you were going to throw me out of that window there and keep my luggage and remember me as 'bad Taylor who pops into other bedrooms," Taylor felt relieved and expressed it in her own ways.

"I would never do that…I missed you," Ryan said from his heart.

"Aw, I missed you too!" Taylor agreed as she got closer to Ryan and then sees at the far end of the room a shirtless guy with holed jeans and long black hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Taylor apologized.

"Keep on…our other roommate does it all the time," he said.

Taylor smiled and looked at Ryan as he gave a slight smile. "He's Andrew and my other roommate who isn't here is Tom…just so you know."

"Oh," Taylor felt a bit embarrassed of trying to get on top of Ryan. "You sure you don't mind? I really feel like it!"

"I'll even leave," Andrew said as he put a white shirt and left.

"A bedroom all to ourselves…does it remind you of something?" Taylor started getting dirty.

"Hot Taylor and Ryan in the same bed?" Ryan joked.

"Bingo!" Taylor said as she then leaned all over and kissed Ryan as he kissed her back.

Taylor stops and leans back as she breathes. Breathing life, living life, wanting to fly high with no limit in the sky, she had that moment where she felt alive and that life was definitely damn worth it.

End.


End file.
